Facade
by MidnightStreetlamps
Summary: It's time for the Annual Halloween Ball at Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius have been putting up facades and acting like they hate each other but will the truth come out at this dance? Or will they be forced to endure the pain forever? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Façade**

Scorpius Malfoy poked at his piece of toast with his fork. This was very unusual behaviour for the blonde Slytherin because ever since becoming Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team (which was in Second Year) he always had a huge appetite. Nothing could bring his mood down to result to skipping a meal, especially not breakfast. Scorpius sighed and caught the attention of his best mate Luka Zabini.

'Hey, Scorp, what's up?' Luka asked concerned for his friend.

'Huh? Oh…uh, nothing. It's nothing,' said Scorpius, snapping out of his dreamy-depressed state.

Luka raised an eyebrow at Scorpius inquisitively. They had been best friends for 7 years and could read one another like an open book. In return, Scorpius waved a hand dismissively at Luka and pushed his plate aside. His grey eyes scanned the Gryffindor table and his eyes fell on the reason for his lack of appetite.

There sat Rose Weasley, also known as the Gryffindor Princess, the Brightest Witch of her generation and the child of two-thirds of the Golden Trio. She was chatting, joking and laughing with her favourite cousin Albus Potter. Albus and Rose were the closest with each other in the Potter-Weasley family. This was due to the fact that they were both in their Seventh Year, along with Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy watched scornfully as McLaggen put an arm around her shoulders.

_Only moments ago had he asked her to the annual Halloween Ball tonight, and now he thought she was his! _

Scorpius had long ago come to terms with his feelings for Rose, although he never acted on them. It started out as a fascination.

He had found her intriguing the first time he saw her on Platform 9 ¾. Later that day, on the Hogwarts Express when he accidently walked into the compartment with all her cousins, she was the only one who had not insulted him or thrown a hex at him. Rose Weasley simply looked up from her book Hogwarts: A History and studied him with her deep blue eyes.

It was during a quidditch match in Third Year between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had his simple fascination grown to an attraction. When he watched her sail agilely through the air to protect the hoops, he felt drawn to her. He barely noticed with Potter caught the snitch half an hour into the game. Gryffindor won 230 – 0. Yes, Rose was THAT good a Keeper.

Scorpius never acted on his feelings towards Rose but had constantly teased, insulted and pranked her.

Whenever he commented on the flaws of her physical appearance, it was his way of saying 'Hey Rose, you look beautiful today.'

Whenever he said Slytherin was going to beat Gryffindor on the upcoming game, it was his way of saying ' I want to keep talking to you but I have no idea what to say.'

Whenever he bragged on his academic or social achievements, it was his way of saying ' Why can't you see that I am perfect for you?'

Instead he twisted his words into something mean and horrible that constantly wounded Rose more than she'd care to say.

Rose knew she shouldn't let what he said get to her. But she couldn't help it. Everyday he would make a hurtful remark about how she looked, what she did and how she did it. She would only let the pain of his words affect her for a second before pulling up her mask of composure.

Rose stared at her reflection in the Gryffindor 7th Year girls' dormitory. There was less than an hour left until the Halloween Ball began. The dormitory was in chaos. Girls from all different years ran around looking through wardrobes and borrowing shoes, make-up and accessories. It was hectic.

Luckily, Rose had the sense to do all of her hair and make-up half an hour before all the girls showed up. She only had her cousin Lily to help. Lily Potter had manoeuvred her cousins' long dark red hair into a half up - half down do. She then took out thick strands from the top half and wove them around her head to form a soft tiara. Lastly, Rose curled the bottom half of her hair to form a flowy, bouncy look.

Just like her mother, Rose never liked to wear make-up or anything to enhance her looks. She simply didn't have the time nor want to care. However, after nearly wrestling Lily and being on the receiving end of a Bat-Bogey Hex, Rose finally agreed to some light make-up.

Lily applied eyeliner, mascara and shiny silver eye shadow to bring out her eyes. After a light layer of strawberry lip gloss and a few sprays of perfume, Rose was done.

At 8:05 pm, the girls descended the stairs into the Gryffindor common room and greeted their awaiting dates. Andrew looked very sharp with black tailored slacks and a long sleeved white shirt tucked in. He undid the first 3 buttons on his shirt.

Rose almost snorted at his gesture. She thought, '_What a try hard. No way would I be snogging him tonight, let alone shagging.'_

She never liked McLaggen, the only reason she'd agreed to go to this dance with him was because she'd given up hope that a certain guy would ask her. And of course, just as their group walked toward the Entrance Hall, the 'certain guy' that Rose thought about appeared.

'_Merlin!' _Rose thought, '_If Andrew looked good, then Scorpius Malfoy looked drop dead sexy.'_

Blushing, Rose quickly rid herself of that thought and took in Scorpius's attire. She was really shocked that he was wearing Ravenclaw colours with royal blue pants, a clean white button-down shirt and a matching royal blue tuxedo jacket. The first button on his blazer was done to form a V down his chest.

Rose did everything she could to fight the urge to drool and stare at his muscular chest and arms all night. She made a mental note to thank quidditch for his broad shoulders and toned muscles.

Scorpius Malfoy made his way to the Great Hall just in time for the dance. He quickly found his date, Candice Parkinson, and found a table with Luka and his other friends. Candice, who liked people to call her Candy for short, had just asked him to go to the ball with her 3 hours prior.

The original idea was to go stag with his mates but since Rose had a date, that didn't mean he couldn't. Candy had one of the baddest reputations at Hogwarts. People called her the 'Slytherin Slag' due to the fact that she wanted a good shag and that was it. Basically, she was a whore.

Scorpius grimaced at what his date was wearing. It was a strapless blood red dress that barely covered her butt. She topped it off with matching 5 inch peep-toe heels. That whole outfit screamed SLUT. It was a shame because Candy was quite pretty with her long straight blond hair and piercing green cat-like eyes.

Soon enough, Scorpius's attention was diverted as a couple entered the hall. His heart stopped beating. She was so beautiful, it hurt.

Rose was wearing an emerald green, off the shoulder, floor length dress. The strap that went across one shoulder to just above her hips was beaded and embroidered with silver linings and patterns. The entire room quieted, as she gracefully swept past.

Then Scorpius caught sight of McLaggens arm wrapped around her waist and he felt a burst of anger, pain, sadness and longing rush through him. He wanted to rip up McLaggen and throw him down the Astronomy Tower.

He didn't deserve to be with Rose! He didn't even care for her! Not like he did…

Halfway through the dance Scorpius approached Rose who was sitting alone at a table. He plastered a smirk on his face and sat down next to her.

'I see your wearing Slytherin colours. Doesn't that go against some Weasley code or something? Or did you finally decide that the Sorting Hat made a mistake and you didn't belong in Gryffindor?' he sneered even though green on Rose was such a turn on for him.

'Sod off Malfoy, I really don't want to deal with you right now.' Replied Rose sounding upset.

Despite the concern and urge to comfort her, he retorted 'What happened now? Little boyfriend got tired of you?'

'AS A MATTER OF FACT HE DID! I SAW HIM SNOGGING THE FACE OF TARA MACMILLAN!' Rose spat out as sobs took over her body. 'I don't even know why I'm crying, I didn't even like him one bit! But he… how could he cheat on me?' Her words became a whisper as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Scorpius was uncomfortable. He wasn't really used to crying women so he did the best he could.

'Do you… want to… maybe go outside and get some fresh air?' he asked in a tender voice.

Rose hiccupped and Scorpius took that as an 'yes'.

'Come on, follow me.'

Scorpius led Rose by the arm outside the castle and onto the grass just beside the Black Lake. They watched the moonlight reflect onto the murky water and little ripples form from the movement of the Giant Squid that inhabited its waters. It was peaceful. Tranquil.

Rose's sobs started to die down and she stopped shuddering and hiccupping. She took this opportunity to ask questions that were on the tip of her tongue ever since he escorted her out.

'Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me.'

'I don't hate you. What makes you think I did?'

Rose gave out a humourless laugh. 'What makes me think you hate me?' she mocked. 'Well, maybe because you've been tormenting me half my life!'

'That was nothing, just a joke.' He said carelessly even though inside he was dying to tell her how he felt. He was dying to get this weight off his shoulders and let her break through his façade.

'JUST A JOKE?' Rose screeched and stood up suddenly. 'Do you have any idea how you made me feel? How many times I CRIED because of you? You made me hate myself Malfoy! You made me feel worthless!"

Scorpius stood up too. 'WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE DONE THEN? OUR FAMILIES HATE EACH OTHER! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER! I'm supposed to hate you…' his voice trailed off.

Rose stared at the blonde boy in front of her. Could he feel the same as she did? Was it possible for him to reciprocate the feelings? Silence overtook them for a minute.

Then Rose whispered, 'Why?'

Scorpius lifted up his head. 'Because I don't deserve you. Because you could do SO much better than me. Because you could never feel the same.'

Rose slapped him across the face.

'Don't. Don't tell me how I feel.'

With that she kissed him. His warm lips tasted of punch from the Halloween Ball but also his own minty scent. Scorpius could feel that Rose was silently crying. Happy tears, he hoped. He could taste the saltiness of her tears and the sweetness of her strawberry lip gloss. Blissful.

When they broke away, panting, their foreheads still touched.

'I am such an idiot,' remarked Scorpius.

Rose giggled. 'Mmhm, we could've been doing this a lot longer.'

A small smile crept onto Scorpius's lips. 'I'm sorry Rose. Truly sorry for all the pain that I've caused you. I would give anything, anything to go back and not say those things.

'I wish I could've just admitted my emotions as soon as I felt them. That could've saved us a whole lot of trouble.'

'No, I wouldn't change anything.' Rose said, ' It was worth it, all the heartbreak and tears. We made it in the end. Together. We broke through all the façade's. Who knew a stupid dance could do all this?

And for the record, I forgive you. You'll just have to repay me by staying with me,' She smile.

Scorpius wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. 'Now that, I can do.'


End file.
